The present disclosure relates to computer system maintenance and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for redundantly storing product data for electronic components on an external device.
Computer systems are composed of many components, namely, circuit boards or parts that can be easily removed from the computer system and replaced, even by someone lacking in-depth product knowledge of the computer system. These components typically include one or more of power supply units, motherboards, socketed microprocessors, primary storage modules (e.g., Random Access Memories, or RAMs), secondary storage devices (e.g., hard drives and optical drives), video cards, sound cards, and peripherals such as keyboards, mice and printers.
Many of these components have Vital Product Data (VPD) stored thereon that is used during the setup or configuration of the computer system. The VPD is a collection of configuration and informational data associated with a particular set of hardware (e.g., a component), to allow for the component to be administered at a system or network level. VPD may include product model numbers, unique serial numbers, product release levels, maintenance levels, and other information specific to the hardware, as well as user-defined information, such as the building and department location of the hardware.
Currently, if the VPD of a component is corrupted, the component cannot be used even if the physical hardware of the component is functioning properly. In addition, since the VPD is not replaceable, users need to buy a new component if the VPD becomes corrupted. While existing mechanisms to protect VPD are available, most require the addition of redundant hardware to the component that increases the cost of the component.